2015 (estrenos)
En 2015, se produjeron varios estrenos o publicaciones de contenido relacionado con el universo de Doctor Who. * Enero - Los audios Flywheel Revolution, The Romance of Crime, The English Way of Death, Mistfall y The Exxilons fueron estrenados por Big Finish Productions. * 14 de enero - La primera parte del cómic de Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor titulado The Weeping Angels of Mons fue publicada. * 21 de enero - Se publicaron los cómics An Adventure in Brine and Plaice y The Eternal Dogfight (de Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor), The Inversion of Time (de Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor) y la segunda parte de The Weeping Angels of Mons. * 28 de enero - El cómic de Doctor Who Adventures The Wheelers fue publicado. * Enero/Febrero - El cómic de ''Doctor Who Magazine'' The Instruments of War fue publicado. * Febrero - Los audios Intervention Earth, Little Doctors, The Darkness of Glass, Equilibrium, The Young Lions y Crystal Ball fueron estrenados por Big Finish Productions. * 26 de febrero - The Forgotten Son, la primera novela de la [[Lethbridge-Stewart (serie)|serie Lethbridge-Stewart]] de Candy Jar Books, fue publicada. * Marzo - Los audios Dark Eyes 4, Time Tunnel, The Entropy Plague, String Theory y Requiem for the Rocket Men fueron estrenados Big Finish Productions. * Abril - Los audios The Ghost Trap, The Well-Mannered War, Damaged Goods, The Defectors, Death Match y la novena temporada de Jago and Litefoot fueron estrenados por Big Finish Productions. * Mayo - Los audios The King of the Dead, The Worlds of Big Finish y Last of the Cybermen fueron estrenados por Big Finish Productions. * 20 de mayo - La primera parte del cómic Conversion y Bow-ties for Goal Posts fueron publicados por Titan Comics. * 9 de junio - La serie Erimem debutó con la novela The Last Pharaoh, publicada por Thebes Publishing. * Julio - Los audios The Fate of Krelos, We Are The Daleks, Counter-Measures Series Four y Dark Convoy fueron estrenados por Big Finish Productions. * 16 de julio - El relato corto The House of Sorrows fue publicado por Doctor Who Adventures. * Septiembre - Doctor Who Game Maker se estrenó en la página web oficial de la BBC. * 1 de septiembre - Las novelas The Beast of Stalingrad y The One Place fueron publicadas por Thebes Publishing. * 10 de septiembre - Las novelas Royal Blood, Big Bang Generation y Deep Time fueron publicadas por BBC Books. * 10 de septiembre - Se estrenó The Conspiracy, primer audio de Big Finish con su nueva licencia de series expandida. * 10 de septiembre - El relato corto The Tudor Engagement fue publicado por Doctor Who Adventures. * 11 de septiembre - Prologue se estrenó en el canal oficial de YouTube de la BBC. * 15 de septiembre - The Doctor's Meditation se estrenó en algunos cines por BBC Worldwide. * 15 de septiembre - The Doctor Who Game Maker se estrenó en la página web de la serie. * 19 de septiembre - The Magician's Apprentice se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 26 de septiembre - The Time Lord Letters fue publicada por BBC Books. * 26 de septiembre - The Witch's Familiar se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 28 de septiembre - The Eye of Torment se publicó como novela gráfica por Panini Comics. * 30 de septiembre - Los audios The Yes Men, The Third Doctor Adventures Volume One, Criss-Cross, Terror of the Sontarans, The Conspiracy y Etheria fueron estrenados por Big Finish. * 1 de octubre - Las lecturas en audio de las novelas The House of Winter y Big Bang Generation se estrenaron por BBC Audio. * 3 de octubre - Under the Lake se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 10 de octubre - Before the Flood se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 17 de octubre - The Girl Who Died se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 24 de octubre - The Woman Who Lived se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 26 de octubre - The Underwater Menace se lanzó en DVD. * 29 de octubre - Impossible Worlds fue publicada por BBC Books. * 29 de octubre - Beast of Fang Rock fue publicada por Candy Jar Books. * 31 de octubre - The Zygon Invasion se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 4 de noviembre - El primer número de Doctor Who: The Eighth Doctor, el segundo de The Then and the Now y el cómic No Win, No Fez fueron publicados por Titan Comics. * 5 de noviembre - El relato corto The Spectre of Paternoster Row se publicó por Doctor Who Adventures. * 7 de noviembre - The Zygon Inversion se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 14 de noviembre - Sleep No More se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 21 de noviembre - Face the Raven se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 28 de noviembre - Heaven Sent se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 3 de diciembre - El audio The Sins of Winter fue estrenado por BBC Audio. * 5 de diciembre - Hell Bent se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 7 de diciembre - El audio One Rule fue estrenado por Big Finish Productions. * 10 de diciembre - The Legends of Ashildr fue publicada por BBC Books. * 10 de diciembre - El relato corto In Search of Doctor X fue publicado por Thebes Publishing. * 15 de diciembre - Doctor Who: The Colouring Book se puso a la venta. * 25 de diciembre - The Husbands of River Song se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 25 de diciembre - El audio The Diary of River Song se estrenó. * 31 de diciembre - Los audios All-Consuming Fire, Black Dog, Fall to Earth y You Are the Doctor and Other Stories fueron estrenados por Big Finish. en:2015 (releases) Categoría:Años del siglo XXI Categoría:Años 2010 Categoría:Años (estrenos)